Sexy Monster
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Oh, my holly shit..! Baekhyun... Why do you look so fuckin' hot, huh? "Yeollie, I want you bulge inside my hole..." / ChanBaek! Yaoi! NC 21! Warning inside. RnR jusseyo?


Tittle : Sexy Monster.

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : Smut, Yaoi, Songfic

Warning : Explicit Mature Content! NC 21!

Main Cast : ChanBaek 'EXO'

.

A/N : Ini adalah sebuah songfic yang aul buat karena terinspirasi oleh sebuah lagu milik Lady Gaga yang berjudul Monster. Well, sebenernya ini ff milik sahabat Aul yang bernama Alfaro. Judul asli ff ini adalah Your Love is a Lie yang diambil dari songfic milik Simple Plan dengan judul lagu sama. Disini aul hanya mengambil Sex scene-nya saja karena konflik di ff itu terlalu nyesek ... TwT

tenang aja... Aul udah ijin sama si Faro selaku author aslinya kok .. :D

.

Awas...! jangan sampai anda anda mengalami sebuah _tegangan_ saat membacanya... :P

wkwkwkwk

.

.

.

++_Sexy Monster_++

.

.

.

"Eungh..."

Terdengar sebuah lenguhan dari seorang lelaki tampan yang kini mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat lemah untuk sekedar meregangkan otot-otot lelah di sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat sebuah _aktivitas malam_ yang sempat ia lakukan sebelum kemudian terlelap tidur akibat kelelahan.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk sebuah seringai kecil disaat kedua iris dark brown miliknya menyadari keadaan tubuh atletisnya yang masih _naked_. Kembali ia menguap sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyadari seseorang yang semalam ikut tertidur disampingnya kini telah menghilang.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kamar yang terlihat berantakan. Dapat ia lihat melalui matanya beberapa pakaian yang tercecer dibawah lantai. Pakaian dari figure yang ia cari masih tergeletak dengan manis tepat di bawah tempat tidurnya. Namun, kemeja putih besar miliknya yang semalam ia gunakan kini telah raib entah kemana perginya.

Lagi, lelaki tampan tersebut nampak menggeliat dan kembali menarik ujung selimut untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Tetapi belum sempat ia terlelap, indera penciumannya telah menangkap sebuah aroma wangi dari sebuah roti yang tengah dipanggang. Tanpa menunggu perintah, ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan meraih sebuah celana jeans miliknya untuk kemudian ia kenakan dan turun menuju aroma roti bakar tersebut berasal.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari dalam kamar secara perlahan dan menuju ke sebuah _pantry_ yang terdapat di dalam apartemen mewah miliknya. Dapat ia lihat figure yang ia cari tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pemanggang roti dengan hanya memakai sebuah kemeja putih besar yang nampak longgar di tubuhnya yang ramping.

Lelaki pemilik mata sabit tersebut nampak bersusah payah menelan salivanya sendiri tatkala paha putih mulus milik kekasihnya terekspos dengan indahnya. Ya, ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih longgar di tubuhnya. _**No more than that**_**.** Dan itu berarti, tak ada lagi kain maupun benang lain yang melekat di tubuh mulus milik kekasihnya selain kemeja tersebut.

"Gutten Morgen, honey..." ucapnya lembut sembari memeluk sang kekasih dari arah belakang dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi sang kekasih.

"Eoh... Kau sudah bangun, Yeollie?"

"Ne. Aku terbangun karena tahu kau tak ada disampingku. Mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku tidur sendiri, Baekkie?"

"Eummhh..." bulu roma sang namja cantik nampak meremang saat bibir tebal milik Chanyeol mendarat dengan mulus di leher jenjangnya. "M-Maaf, Yeollie. Aku tadi terbangun karena aku lapar. Jadi, aku membuatkan 2 roti panggang untuk kita berdua."

"Begitukah? Aku juga lapar, Baekkie..."

"Kau lapar? Tunggu sebentar, ne. Sebentar lagi rotinya matang."

"Anniyo... Aku tidak ingin memakan roti."

"Hm? Lalu apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Aku... Ingin memakanmu..." bisik Chanyeol seduktif sembari mengecup daun telinga milik Baekhyun yang sensitif akan sentuhan.

"Eumh... Yeollie..." lagi, Baekhyun nampak menikmati sensasi serangan listrik yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuatnya kini berhadapan dengannya. Ia angkat tubuh ramping kekasihnya dan ia letakkan diatas sebuah meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"I love you, Baekkie..." ucap Chanyeol lembut bersamaan dengan mendaratnya bibir tebal milik Chanyeol diatas bibir tipis sang kekasih.

"Eumh... l-love you too, Yeollie..." balas Baekhyun di sela-sela kecupan.

Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya dan melumat bibir bagian atas milik Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Ia lingkarkan lengan kokohnya diantara pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengelus paha putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Aaah... Y-yeollie... eungh..." Baekhyun mengerang nikmat saat Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibirnya dan kembali melumat dengan lebih bergairah.

Baekhyun makin terbawa arus permainan Chanyeol yang memabukkan. Baekhyun melumat sambil sesekali menjilat bibir tebal Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya bergerak membelai lembut dada bidang milik Chanyeol yang _shirtless_. Sedikit melakukan gerakan seduktif untuk menggoda Chanyeol agar mau sedikit membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum disela ciumannya saat mengetahui Baekhyun berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menutup rapat kedua garis apel tebal miliknya dengan maksud untuk menggoda sang kekasih yang kini telah ikut terbuai. Merasa tak mendapatkan respons yang bagus, Baekhyun mulai menggoyangkan _bulge-_nya yang berhadapan dengan _bulge_ Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat sebelah dan berakhir di kepala Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangannya yang kebas ia gunakan untuk menggelitik _nipple_ Chanyeol yang sangat sensitif oleh sentuhan.

"Eungh... Baekkie..."

Gotcha...! Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Baekhyun segera melesakkan lidahnya yang panjang ke dalam rongga mulut Chanyeol dan mencari "lawan" untuk _battle tounge_. Chanyeol pun menyambut lawan bermainnya dengan senang hati. Ia mulai menghisap dan menautkan lidahnya ke lidah sang kekasih dengan tetap mengelus paha mulusnya.

"Euungh... Yeollie... sshh..." Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol dan mendesah nikmat saat tangan besar milik Chanyeol telah beralih mengelus dan memijit pelan _bulge_ miliknya yang perlahan namun pasti telah mulai berereksi.

"Apa kau menyukainya honey?" bisik Chanyeol sembari menyerbu leher jenjang Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan memabukkan.

"A-aah... Yeollie... Ini sangat... aaah... nik..maatt...oouuh...sshhh" racau Baekhyun tak jelas saat Chanyeol menghisap kuat lehernya hingga meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ berwarna merah kebiruan yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

"Nikmatilah honey... eumh..." Chanyeol kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang tengah "bermain" di leher kekasih tercintanya.

Baekhyun nampak memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati dua kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Leher sensitifnya yang dihujani oleh kecupan-kecupan memabukkan, dan juga sentuhan serta remasan lembut Chanyeol pada _bulge_ miliknya yang telah mengeras dengan sempurna. Tangan kiri Chanyeol yang bebas ia gunakan untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu-persatu dan kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh kekasihnya yang kini telah polos tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Tubuh ramping Baekhyun yang memiliki kulit seputih susu kini terpampang dengan indahnya. Bibir cherry milik Baekhyun yang merah merekah kini nampak basah tergenangi saliva milik Chanyeol yang masih tertinggal. Dua _nipple _merah muda yang terlihat mencuat akibat menahan gejolaknya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih. Dan Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringai yang menggoda. Aahh... Sungguh membuat libidonya meningkat.

"Y-yeollie... Jangan memandangiku seperti itu... Kau terlihat menakutkan.." rengek Baekhyun sembari mengelus _bulge_ Chanyeol yang masih tertutupi oleh balutan sebuah celana jeans.

"Menakutkan bagaimana, hm?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda dengan kembali mendaratkan bibir tebalnya diatas bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dan kembali melumatnya.

"Eungh... Yeollie... eeummss..." Baekhyun kembali terhanyut oleh lumatan bibir Chanyeol kepada bibir cherry miliknya yang begitu _kissable_.

Chanyeol membelai lembut _bulge_ milik Baekhyun yang telah menegang dengan sempurna. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir cherry milik Baekhyun untuk kemudian merendahkan dirinya agar dapat sejajar dengan '_adik'_ Baekhyun.

"Hello... My _little _Baekkie..." ucap Chanyeol menggoda saat wajah tampannya telah berhadapan langsung dengan _bulge_ Baekhyun yang cukup panjang. Oh, it's so fuckin' hard now.

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan dua mata indahnya disaat lidah hangat Baekhyun mulai menyapu _adik kecilnya_. Lidah Chanyeol bergerak dari ujung batang hingga akhirnya berakhir di pucuk. Sedikit melakukan gerakan menggoda dengan menjilat-jilat sedikit cairan precum yang telah keluar dari lubang kecil. Dan tubuh ramping Baekhyun pun bergetar menahan sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara yang telah diberikan oleh kekasih tercintanya.

"Aahhh... Yeolliieeeh... sshhh..." Baekhyun kembali melenguh nikmat saat _bulge_ miliknya telah masuk seutuhnya ke dalam mulut hangat milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulum _bulge_ Baekhyun dengan sesekali melakukan gerakan memijat menggunakan tangan kanan sementara sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk bermain-main dengan _nipple_ merah muda milik Baekhyun yang juga telah ikut mencuat dengan indahnya.

"F-fasteer Yeolliieh... aaahhh... shit..." pinta Baekhyun dengan sedikit sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, sementara kedua tangannya telah meremas dan menjambak rambut _almond_ milik Chanyeol yang kini telah berantakan.

Mengerti akan kekasihnya yang hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, Chanyeol pun mulai mempercepat gerakan kocokan mulutnya kepada _bulge_ manis milik Baekhyun. Sesekali ia pun mencoba mencuri pandang kearah kekasihnya yang kini telah terbuai semakin jauh kedalam permainannya.

.

.

.

**DEG~**

.

.

.

Oh, my holly shit..!

.

Baekhyun...

.

Why do you look so fuckin' hot, huh?

.

.

.

Tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata kotor dalam hatinya tatkala ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang teramat sangat sexy di matanya. Oh, come on...! Dengan sekujur tubuh yang mulai dibasahi oleh bulir-bulir peluh, Baekhyun nampak memejamkan kedua matanya seakan menikmati _blowjob_ dari Chanyeol. Ia pun nampak menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya tanpa menghentikan desahan serta lenguhan nikmat. Dan seketika tubuhnya mulai menegang.

"Yeollieeh... I'm gonna ... hh... cumm... ssshhh..."

"Give me your sweet cumm, honey..."

Dan akhirnya...

"Aaaaahhhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan cinta miliknya yang langsung ditelan tanpa basa-basi oleh Chanyeol. Nafasnya nampak tersengal-sengal menahan gejolak libidonya yang tinggi disaat mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Perlahan, Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih bibir ranum Baekhyun untuk kemudian melumatnya. Tanpa Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol membagi cairan cinta yang beberapa saat lalu ia keluarkan disela ciumannya. Mereka berdua pun saling menikmati cairan Baekhyun sembari saling melumat bibir masing-masing.

.

**Pllopp~**

.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mengusap lembut wajah cantik kekasihnya yang telah basah oleh peluh. Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Now is your turn, Yeollie..." ucapnya lembut sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Do it for me, Baekkie." balas Chanyeol seraya mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan merubah posisinya dengan Chanyeol. Kini, Chanyeol terduduk diatas meja dan Baekhyun yang berdiri. Seringai kecil kembali terukir di bibir cherry Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya mulai merayap dan menggerayangi tubuh kokoh nan atletis milik kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Berawal dari meraba dada bidang milik Chanyeol, lalu merayap turun ke _nipple_ kecoklatan miliknya, otot perut yang mulai terbentuk sempurna dan hingga akhirnya...

"Yeollie... your _bulge_ is getting hard..." bisik Baekhyun seduktif tepat di telinga kanan milik Chanyeol yang kini juga telah meremas _butt_ Baekhyun.

"Eummhh... Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini, Baekhyun... sshh..." desahan lirih mulai terdengar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol disaat tangan lembut Baekhyun juga ikut meremas pelan _bulge_ Chanyeol meski masih dari luar celana.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mulai melepaskan kancing jeans yang Chanyeol kenakan. Tak lama setelahnya, ia pun mulai membuka zipper secara perlahan dan menurunkannya sekaligus dengan sebuah _underwear _hitam yang Chanyeol pakai. Sedikit terkejut saat _bulge_ Chanyeol yang berukuran besar mencuat keluar. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresi terkejut tergantikan dengan seringaian menggoda.

"Give me your best service, Baekkie..." ucap Chanyeol seraya mendorong maju kepala Baekhyun yang kini berhadapan dengan _bulge_ besar miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau..." tolak Baekhyun sembari menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Eoh? Wae?" tanya Chanyeol yang nampak terkejut dengan penolakan kekasihnya.

Oh, ayolah...! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terkejut sementara '_adiknya'_ belum diberikan sebuah belaian maupun kecupan hangat nan memabukkan yang sedari tadi ia inginkan.

"Kau tahu Yeollie? Aku itu sangat lapar sejak tadi. Dan disaat aku akan memakan roti buatanku, kau justru mengajakku _bermain_." keluhnya seraya mengambil sekaleng selai strawberry kesukaannya yang ada diatas meja.

"Oh, ayolah, Baekkie... Jangan bermain-main denganku..! Aku sudah tidak tahan...!" ujar Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat frustasi karena _sesuatu_ dibawah sana berontak ingin cepat terpuaskan.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang mulai gelisah. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia pun kembali mendekati Chanyeol dengan masih membawa selai strawberry di tangannya. Ia mengambil posisi berlutut di hadapan _bulge_ Chanyeol dan membuka penutup selai.

"H-hei...! What will you do with my _bulge_?!" pekik Chanyeol yang terkejut saat Baekhyun justru mengoleskan selai tersebut secara merata ke seluruh permukaan _bulge_ miliknya.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah berkata padamu jika aku ini _**lapar**__.._?" jawab Baekhyun singkat seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tak dapat ditebak.

.

**Sluurrpp~**

.

"Aaahh... Baekkie..." erang Chanyeol saat secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan _bulge_ besarnya.

Ia menjilati seluruh permukaan _bulge _Chanyeol yang telah tertutupi oleh selai strawberry kesukaannya. Ia menjilat dan menghisapnya bagaikan sebuah lollipop berperisa strawberry yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan dengan rasa manisnya.

"Aaahh... You're so naughty, Baekkie...!" desah Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai memasukkan _bulge_ besarnya ke dalam mulut mungil miliknya.

Sedikit mengalami kesulitan saat Baekhyun mulai mengulum _bulge_ Chanyeol yang berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan miliknya. Namun itulah yang membuatnya selalu ketagihan. _Bulge _itu memang selalu memberikan sensasi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya dibandingkan dengan _bulge-bulge _lain yang pernah ia cicipi.

Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan berganti dengan memijitnya perlahan. "Yeollie... I want your _bulge _inside my hole..." ujarnya lirih seraya kembali mengecup _bulge_ Chanyeol.

"Can you repeat again? I can't hear it." goda Chanyeol yang berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"I said... I want you _bulge_ inside my hole...!" jawab Baekhyun dengan menambah volume suaranya.

"Mwo? You say what?"

"Ck... Fuck me...!" ucapnya jengah seraya berdiri sementara Chanyeol nampak terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang mulai kesal.

"What do you laughing for? I'm serious...!" bentaknya yang nampak semakin kesal saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang justru menertawainya.

"Yaakh...!" pekik Bakehyun yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Menyadari kekasihnya yang mulai tak bersahabat, Chanyeol pun menghentikan tawanya dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang telah memasang wajah kesal diatas wajahnya yang cantik alami.

"I'm sorry honey..." bisik Chanyeol lembut sembari mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"..."

"Hey... Are you mad with me?" tanya Chanyeol seraya membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya.

"..."

"Honey... I'm so sorry... Please... Forgive me..."

.

**Chuu~**

.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Sedikit berontak saat menyadari adanya benda kenyal lain yang mendarat dengan sempurna di bibirnya, namun karena kekuatan Chanyeol jauh lebih besar, Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk membalas kecupan Chanyeol.

Lagi, terjadi aksi saling melumat, mengulum, dan menghisap diantara dua sejoli yang tengah memendam libido mereka yang semakin meningkat seiring dengan semakin panasnya ciuman diantara keduanya. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua lengan kurusnya dan menautkannya di leher jenjang Chanyeol. Sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol telah turun dan meremas-remas dua bongkahan _butt_ kenyal milik Baekhyun yang sangat ia sukai.

"Eummh... Yeollie..." desahan kembali keluar dari bibir sexy Baekhyun saat _bulge_ Chanyeol yang telah menegang dengan sempurna tak sengaja menggesek batang _bulge_ miliknya yang perlahan kembali bangkit akibat sentuhan dan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah sendu Baekhyun. "Bisakah aku melakukannya sekarang?"

"Eum... Lakukan semua yang kau mau pada tubuhku, Yeollie... I'm yours..."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya. Perlahan, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh langsing kekasihnya hingga kini Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol seraya berpegangan pada meja makan. Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan meja makan dan mengambil sebuah gel pelumas yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sekembalinya Chanyeol, ia pun mengoleskan gel tersebut ke _hole_ Baekhyun serta _bulge_ miliknya untuk mempermudah penetrasi.

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas punggung dan pundak mulus milik Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mulai mengarahkan _bulge_ besarnya ke arah _hole_ Baekhyun.

"Aaashhh... s-sakit Yeollieeh..." desis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan _bulge_ miliknya.

"Be relax, honey... Ini tidak akan lama..." ucap Chanyeol sembari mengecup pundak Baekhyun untuk memberikan rasa relax.

Mereka sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal ini. Tetapi _hole_ Baekhyun selalu saja kembali menyempit dan hal itu sedikit menyulitkan Chanyeol dengan ukuran _bulge_ yang terlampau besar. Setelah merasakan kekasihnya kembali relax, Chanyeol mulai kembali memasukkan '_adiknya'_ secara perlahan karena ia tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Kini sudah separuhnya masuk dan ...

"Aaahhh~~" desah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan seiring dengan masuknya seluruh batang milik Chanyeol ke dalam tubuh hangat milik Baekhyun.

"Yeollie... bergeraklah..." pinta Baekhyun saat merasa tak ada pergerakan dari kekasihnya yang tampan.

"My pleasure, honey." Jawab Chanyeol sembari mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

Secara perlahan, Chanyeol menarik keluar _bulge-_nya dan kembali mendorongnya masuk. Menariknya lagi, dan kembali melesak masuk. Terus menerus seperti itu hingga akhirnya gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan ...

"Aaaahh... Y-yeollie... aaahh..." desah Baekhyun saat ujung _bulge_ Chanyeol menyentuh titik prostatnya.

"Eungh... wae honey? Eummhh... sshhh"

"You're so... aahh... big... I love your _bulge_... aaahhh..." racau Baekhyun tak jelas seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan Chanyeol dalam mengaduk-aduk lubang senggamanya.

"And I love your hole... aaahh..."

Selama beberapa waktu, hanya suara desahan dan sentuhan kulit yang saling beradu. Merasa lelah karena terlalu lama berdiri, Chanyeol pun menggeser tubuhnya menuju ruang tengah tanpa melepaskan tautan _bulge-_nya pada _hole_ nikmat milik Baekhyun dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya keatas sebuah sofa empuk dan membalikkan tubuh ramping kekasihnya hingga berhadapan dengannya. Kini posisi mereka adalah Chanyeol yang duduk diatas sofa dan Bakehyun yang berada didalam pangkuannya.

"Gerakkan pinggul sexy-mu honey..." ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dan mulai menggerakkan pinggul rampingnya naik dan turun. Chanyeol mengimbangi gerakan kekasihnya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan sehingga memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya.

"Aaahhh... Yeollieeehh... Aku... akan keluar laagii... aaahh..." erang Baekhyun seraya meraih _bulge_ miliknya tetapi ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita keluarkan bersama-sama, honey... Aaarrgh..." jawab Chanyeol seraya memijat dan mengocok _bulge_ Baekhyun seirama dengan kocokan pinggul mereka.

"Aaaassh... Yeolliieeh... aku... aaaahhh..."

"Baekkiiee... I'm comiing... aaahhh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Croott~**

**.**

**.**

**Croott~**

**.**

**Crott~**

**.**

Sedikit tersengal-sengal saat keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan. Seulas senyuman nampak menghiasi wajah mereka dan kembali berciuman mesra.

"Thanks, honey..." ucap Chanyeol sembari mengecup kening kekasihnya yang bersimbah peluh.

"Hhh... You're welcome Yeollie..."

Setelah mengatur napas, mereka berdua pun beranjak bangun dan berpindah ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Karena terlalu lelah, mereka pun segera berbaring dengan berpelukan hingga akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

**++_Sexy Monster : FIN_++**


End file.
